


sexual lubricant

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: wherein jinki just wants to go to the beach & taemin is being obnoxious.





	

“swim shorts?”

“check.”

“towels?”

“check.”

“sunscreen?”

“check.”

“condoms?”

“check.”

“sexual lubricant?”

jinki sighs, the bottle held limply in his hand.

“why must you say it that way?”

taemin wiggles his eyebrows.

“it sounds classy.”

jinki sighs again, rolling his eyes as he tosses the bottle into the open suitcase.

“oh for fuck’s sake…”

“exactly.”

jinki sighs again, louder this time.

“god…”

“no, taemin”, his boyfriend replies, a mischievous grin on his face as he bumps his shoulder against jinki’s.  “you’ve screamed my name enough times i’d think you’d know it by now.”

“fuck me,” jinki mutters under his breath.

“ok!”

 


End file.
